


drowning

by watchmyback



Series: sasusaku month [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and naturally badass mom!sakura, dad!sasuke once more, sasusaku fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmyback/pseuds/watchmyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i’ve fallen in the river seven times, mom.  seven." // (sasusaku fam fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	drowning

“Misaki, careful.  You have to not only focus your energy on your feet, but on the ripples in the water as well.  You can do it.”  Sasuke watched his eldest with a sharp eye as she dipped her right foot into the river.  While she was overly exuberant and wild in every other aspect, she’d always been very deliberate in her training.  Sasuke often told her she could be wild in battle all she wanted, as long as she remained carefully calculating in her tactics.  

She seemed to be taking it to heart.

However, with a splash, she sank into the river once more.  Complaining loudly, she dramatically hoisted herself up on a rock.  

“Hellooooo!” Sakura’s warm voice rang out as she approached them, causing both Misaki and Sasuke to whip their heads up in her direction.  Kiochi, firmly grasping her hand, used his other arm to wave wildly at his dad and big sister.  His little legs struggled to keep stride with his mother.  “Food’s here!”  Misaki instantly swam to the shore to fetch her towel.  After Sasuke gave her a reassuring pat on the back, he went to assist his wife in setting out the picnic blanket.

“Sissy, why’re you wet?” Kiochi asked the moment Misaki joined her family on the blanket.  She huffed at her younger brother, wringing her pink hair out onto his head.  He giggled delightedly.

“Misaki’s training, Kiochi,” Sasuke explained, seamlessly redirecting Kiochi’s newfound sprinkler on to the grass.  

“I’m not getting anywhere, though,” she whined, pulling her lunch out of the basket.  She shot her mother the most intense look her young face could achieve.  “I’ve fallen in the river seven times, Mom.  Seven.”  

“Well, seven just so happens to be my lucky number,” Sakura said, winking at her daughter.  Sasuke smirked.  “You’ll get there, sweetheart.  Besides, you’re only eight, after all.  Your father could barely tackle trees at twelve.  He probably would’ve gotten swept away by the river if he’d tried walking on water at your age.”

Misaki turned her wide eyes to her father, barely concealing her giggles behind her hand.  “Daddy, you didn’t tell me _that_.”

“Dad, dad, you fall in the water?”  Both his children watched him with wide (and distinctly Uchiha) eyes.  Misaki looked like her birthday had come early, her damp hair finally drying a bit in the sunlight.  Kiochi’s face was covered in half his meal.  

“...Uncle Naruto had just as much trouble,” Sasuke muttered as he leaned over to wipe off his son’s face.  Misaki cackled, rolling back on the grass behind her as her small frame shook with giggles.  As per usual, little Kiochi was always up for following his big sister’s lead, and instantly joined her.  A lazy smile spread across Sakura’s face as she watch them shriek with laughter.  As her eyes shifted up to Sasuke’s, her smile grew mischievous.

 _“I had to,”_ she mouthed at him, or maybe she whispered it.  It would’ve been hard to hear over the giggles and the steady stream of the river.  Sasuke simply leaned over and kissed her cheek, silently stealing several grape tomatoes off of her plate.


End file.
